Otizm
thumb|right|335 px|Otizm üç yaşından önce başlayan ve ömür boyu süren, sosyal etkileşime ve iletişime zarar veren, sınırlı ve tekrarlanan davranışlara yol açan beynin gelişimini engelleyen bir rahatsızlıktır. Bu belirtiler otizmi, Asperger sendromu gibi daha hafif seyreden otistik spektrum bozukluğundan (OSB) ayırır.Otizm kalıtımsal kökenlidir ancak kalıtsallığı oldukça karmaşıktır ve OSB'nin kökeninin çoklu gen etkileşimlerinden mi yoksa ender görülen mutasyonlardan mı kaynaklandığı çok açık değildir.Nadir vakalarda, doğum sakatlıklarına neden olan etmenlerle yakından bağlantılıdır. Diğer görüşlere göre ise çocuklukta yapılan aşılar gibi nedenler tartışmalıdır ve aşı kökenli varsayımların ikna edici bilimsel kanıtları yoktur.Yakın dönem araştırmaları otizmin prevalansını 1.000 kişiye bir ya da iki vaka olarak tahmin eder, aynı araştırmalardaki tahminlere göre OSB yaklaşık 1.000 kişide altı vakadır ve erkeklerde rastlanma oranı kadınlara göre 4,3 kat daha fazladır. Otizm vakalarının sayısı 1980'lerden beri oldukça fazla oranda artmıştır. Bunun nedeni kısmen tanı koyma yöntemlerindeki değişikliklerdir; gerçek prevalansın artıp artmadığı anlaşılamamıştır. thumb|right|335 px|Tohum Otizm Vakfı tarafından hazırlanan "Otizm Eğitim Kiti" içerisinde yer alan kısa filmimiz. Otizm üç yaşından önce başlayan ve ömür boyu süren, sosyal etkileşime ve iletişime zarar veren, sınırlı ve tekrarlanan davranışlara yol açan beynin gelişimini engelleyen bir rahatsızlıktır. Bu belirtiler otizmi, Asperger sendromu gibi daha hafif seyreden otistik spektrum bozukluğundan (OSB) OTİSTİK SPEKTRUM BOZUKLUĞU (OSB) VE CO-MORBIDITY (EŞLİK EDEN DURUMLAR) Dr.Ruther Van Der Gaag, ACKJON Üniversitesi Tıp Merkezi, Hollanda ayırır. Otizm kalıtımsal kökenlidir ancak kalıtsallığı oldukça karmaşıktır ve OSBnin kökeninin çoklu gen etkileşimlerinden mi yoksa ender görülen mutasyonlardan mı kaynaklandığı çok açık değildir. Nadir vakalarda, doğum sakatlıklarına neden olan etmenlerle yakından bağlantılıdır. Diğer görüşlere göre ise çocuklukta yapılan aşılar gibi nedenler tartışmalıdır ve aşı kökenli varsayımların ikna edici bilimsel kanıtları yoktur. Yakın dönem araştırmaları otizmin prevalansını 1.000 kişiye bir ya da iki vaka olarak tahmin eder, aynı araştırmalardaki tahminlere göre OSB yaklaşık 1.000 kişide altı vakadır ve erkeklerde rastlanma oranı kadınlara göre 4,3 kat daha fazladır. Otizm vakalarının sayısı 1980’lerden beri oldukça fazla oranda artmıştır. Bunun nedeni kısmen tanı koyma yöntemlerindeki değişikliklerdir; gerçek prevalansın artıp artmadığı anlaşılamamıştır. Otizm beynin birçok kısmını etkiler ama bu etkinin nasıl geliştiği çok iyi anlaşılamamıştır. Ebeveynler genellikle çocuklarının yaşamının ilk iki yılında belirtileri fark eder. Erken davranışsal ya da kavrayışsal müdahaleler çocukların kendine bakabilme yetisi ile sosyal ve iletişimsel yetiler kazanmasına yardımcı olabilir. Otizmin çaresi yoktur. Otistik çocukların çok azı erişkin olduktan sonra bağımsız yaşamakta, bunlardan bir kısmı bunda başarılı olabilmektedir. Bazılarının otizme bir çare aradığı, diğerlerinin de otizmin bir bozukluktan çok bir durum olduğuna inandığı bir otistik kültür ortaya çıkmıştır. thumb|800px|Otizm Belirtileri thumb|450px|I. Ulusal Otizm Günleri Paneli Sınıflandırma Otizm ilk belirtilerini bebeklik ya da çocukluk döneminde gösteren, ancak remisyon ya da relaps göstermeden düzenli seyir izleyen bir beyin gelişme bozukluğudur. Bozulmalar beynin çeşitli sitemlerinde olgunlaşma ile ilgili değişikliklerden kaynaklanır. Otizm, yaygın sosyal etkileşim ve iletişim anormallikleri, aşırı kısıtlanmış ilgiler ve oldukça fazla tekrar eden davranışlarla tanımlanan beş yaygın gelişimsel bozukluktan (YGB) biridir. Diğer dört YGB arasında Asperger sendromu, belirtiler ve olası nedenler açısından otizme en yakın olanıdır; Rett sendromu ve çocukluğun dezintegratif bozukluğunun çeşitli belirtileri ortaktır ama nedenleri farklı olabilir; başka türlü adlandırılamayan yaygın gelişimsel bozukluk (YGB-BTA) ise ölçütler daha belirgin bir bozukluğu göstermediğinde teşhis edilir. Asperger bozukluğunda otizmin aksine dil gelişiminde önemli bir gecikme yoktur. Otizmin terminolojisi şaşırtıcı olabilir. Otizm, Asperger sendromu ve YGB-BTA genellikle otistik spektrum bozuklukları (OSB) ya da bazen otistik bozukluklar, olarak adlandırılabilirken otizm sıklıkla otistik bozukluk, çocukluk otizmi, erken infantil otizmi, ya da bebeklik otizmi olarak adlandırılır. Bu maddede otizm klasik otizm bozukluğu için kullanılmaktadır ancak bazı kaynaklar otizm tanımını OSB’den söz etmek için kullanır ya da OSB ile YGB’yi bir tutar. OSB, göz temasından kaçınmak gibi otistiğe benzer kişisel özelliklere sahip olan ama OSB’si olduğu kesin olmayan geniş otizm fenotipinin bir alt kümesidir. Otizm; sessiz kalma, zekâ özürlü olma, durmadan el çırpma ya da sallanma gibi ciddi bozukluklar gösteren bireylerden, etkin ama belirgin olarak sıra dışı sosyal yaklaşımlar gösteren, çok dar ilgi odakları olan ve laf ebesi, bilgiçlik taslayan iletişimi olan daha az bozukluk gösteren bireylere kadar çok geniş bir spektrumda kendini gösterir. Bazen IQ eşiklerine , ya da bireyin gündelik hayatında ne kadar desteğe gereksinimi olduğuna göre sendrom düşük, orta ya da yüksek işlevli otizm olarak bölümlere ayrılır ancak ölçütleri belirlenmemiş olan bu bölümlemeler tartışmalıdır. Otizm bazen sendrom ve sendrom dışı olarak da ikiye ayrılabilir, belirti gösteren otizm genellikle ciddi veya şiddetli zekâ geriliği ya da tüberoz skleroz gibi fiziksel belirtileri olan doğuştan gelen sendromlarla bağlantılandırılır. Asperger bozukluğu olan bireyler otizm bozukluğu olan bireylere göre kavrama alanında daha başarılı olsa da Asperger bozukluğu, yüksek işlevli otizm ve sendrom dışı otizmin çakışan noktaları çok açık değildir.OSB alttiplerinin geçerliliği: * * Bazı araştırmalar, dil ve sosyal becerilerde ilerleyememe yerine on dört aylıktan sonra bu becerilerin kaybı ile otizm teşhisi konduğunu belirtmiştir. Bu fenomen için regresif otizm, kötüleyen otizm ve gelişimsel duraklama gibi çeşitli terimler kullanılmıştır. Bu ayrımın geçerliliği hâlâ tartışmalıdır; regresif otizmin özel bir alttip olması mümkündür. Kısmi bir güncelleme burada bulunabilir: Özellikleri Otizm tek bir belirtiden çok,bir dizi belirti ile fark edilir. Ana özellikleri sosyal etkileşim bozuklukları, iletişim bozuklukları, sınırlı ilgi ve yineleyici davranıştır. Atipik yemek yeme gibi diğer özelliklere sıklıkla rastlanır ama tanı koymak için gerekli değildir. Otizmin belirtileri genel popülasyon içinde tek tek görülür ama patolojik şiddette belirtiler ile kişilik özelliklerini birbirinden kesin hatlarla ayıracak kadar yüksek oranda bağdaştırılamaz. Sosyal gelişim Otizmi olan kişilerin sosyal bozuklukları vardır ve sıklıkla, çoğu insanın farkına varmadan sahip olduğu, diğer kişiler hakkındaki sezgilere sahip değildirler. Tanınmış otistik Temple Grandin, nörotipiklerin sosyal iletişimini anlayamama yetersizliğinden ötürü kendisini "Mars’ta bir antropolog gibi" hissettiğini söylemiştir. Sosyal bozukluklar çocukluğun erken dönemlerinde belirginleşir ve erişkinliğe doğru devam eder. Otistik bebekler sosyal uyaranlara daha az dikkat eder, başkalarına çok daha az bakar ve gülümser ve kendi adlarına çok az tepki verir. Otistik çocukların daha çarpıcı normal dışı sosyal davranışları da vardır; örneğin çok az göz teması kurar, ileriyi düşünen tavırlar gösterir ve başka bir kişinin eli ile oynayarak iletişim kurmaya çalışırlar. Üç ile beş yaş arasındaki otistik çocuklar başkalarına aniden yaklaşmak, duygulara karşılık vermek ve taklit etmek, konuşmadan iletişim kurmak, ya da sıra ile bir şeyler yapmak gibi sosyal kavrayışları daha az sergilerler. Ancak, kendilerine bakan kişi ile bağ kurarlar. Normalden biraz daha az güvenli bağlılık gösterirler ama bu özellik zekâ gelişimi daha fazla olan ya da daha az şiddetli OSB’si olan çocuklarda görülmez. OSB’si olan daha büyük çocuklar ve erişkinler yüz ifadesi ve duygu tanıma testlerinde daha kötü sonuçlar alır. Yaygın inanışın aksine otistik çocuklar yalnız kalmayı tercih etmez. Otizmi olanlar için arkadaşlık kurmak ve sürdürmek zor olmaktadır. Ne kadar yalnız olduklarını, arkadaşlarının sayısı değil, arkadaşlıklarının kalitesi belirler. OSB’si olan bireylerdeki saldırganlık ve şiddet hakkında birçok hikâye anlatılır ama çok az sistematik araştırma bulunmaktadır. Eldeki sınırlı sayıdaki veri, zekâ geriliği olan çocuklarda otizmi saldırganlık, eşyalara zarar verme ve öfke nöbetleriyle ilişkilendirir. Dominick et al. OSB’si olan 67 çocuğun ebeveyniyle yaptığı mülakat sonucunda bu çocukların üçte ikisinin şiddetli öfke nöbetleri geçirdiğini ve üçte birinin geçmişinde saldırganlık vakaları olduğunu belirtmiştir. Öfke nöbetleri, geçmişinde dil öğrenme bozukluğu olan çocuklarda belirgin bir şekilde daha yaygındır. İletişim Otizmi olanların üçte biri ile yarısı arasında bir kısmı gündelik iletişim gereksinimlerini karşılayacak kadar doğal konuşma becerisi geliştiremez. İletişimdeki farklılıklar bir yaşından itibaren gözlemlenebilir. Bu farklılıklar, konuşmaya başlamadan önce anlamsız sesler çıkarmaya başlama döneminin gecikmesi, sıradışı el hareketleri, azalan heveslilik ve bakıcının sesine, senkronize olmayan tepkiler olarak sayılabilir. İki ve üç yaşından sonra otistik çocukların daha seyrek ve daha az farklı anlamsız sesler çıkardığı, sözcükler ve sözcük grupları söylediği, el hareketlerinin sözlerle daha az bağlantılı olduğu gözlemlenir. Otistik çocuklar daha az istekte bulunur ya da deneyimlerini paylaşır, çoğunlukla başkalarının sözlerini tekrar ederler (ekolali) ya da kişi zamirlerini karıştırırlar. İşlevsel bir konuşma için birleşik dikkat gerekli gibidir. Birleşik dikkat eksiklikleri OSB’li çocukların farkedilmesini sağlayabilir: örneğin, işaret edilen nesne yerine işaret eden ele bakabilirler, ve sürekli olarak yaşlarına uygun olarak deneyimleri hakkında "yorum yapmayı" ya da "paylaşmayı" başaramazlar. Otistik çocuklar hayalgücüne dayalı oyunlarda ve sembolleri dile çevirmede zorlanabilir. Birkaç çalışmada yüksek işlevli otistik 8-15 yaşındaki çocuklar kelime bilgisi ve heceleme gibi temel dil görevlerinde kişisel olarak eşleştirildikleri kontrol denekleri ile aynı performansı göstermiş, erişkinler ise daha iyi sonuç almıştır. Her iki otistik grubu da, mecazi anlatım, anlama ve sonuç çıkarma gibi karmaşık dil görevlerinde kontrol gruplarına göre daha kötü sonuçlar almıştır. Genellikle insanlar başlangıçta temel dil yetilerine göre ölçüldüğü için bu araştırmalar otistik bireylerle konuşan kişilerin çoğunlukla karşılarındakinin anlayabileceğinden fazla şey anlayacağını düşünebileceklerini göstermektedir. Yineleyici davranış thumb| Oyuncaklarını düzenli bir hat üstünde dizen, otizmi olan küçük bir çocuk. Otistik bireyler yineleyici ve sınırlı davranışın birçok türünü gösterirler. Bunlar Gözden Geçirilmiş Yineleyici Davranış Ölçeği’ne göre (İngilizce: Repetitive Behavior Scale-Revised (RBS-R) '' şöyle sınıflandırılır: * 'Stereotipi' el çırpma, kafa ve vücut sallama gibi amaçsız hareketlerdir. * '''Kompulsif davranış' isteyerek yapılır ve nesneleri belirli bir düzende dizmek gibi rutin kuralları izler. * Tekdüzelik değişikliğe karşı direnç göstermektir; örneğin mobilyaların yer değiştirilmesine karşı çıkma ya da yaptığını yarıda kesmeye karşı çıkma gibi. * Ritüel davranış günlük etkinlikleri her zaman aynı şekilde yapmaktır; örneğin aynı yemeklerin yenmesi ya da aynı giysilerin giyilmesi gibi. Bu davranış, tekdüzelik ile çok yakından ilgilidir ve bağımsız bir değerlendirme çalışması sonucu bu iki faktörün birleştirilmesi önerilmiştir. * Sınırlı davranış ilgi ve etkinliklerde sınırlı olmaktır; örneğin tek bir televizyon programı ile ilgilenmek gibi. * Kendini yaralama kişiyi yaralayan ya da kendini ısırma gibi yaralayabilecek hareketleri içerir. Dominick et al., araştırmalarında OSB’si olan çocukların yaklaşık %30’unda kendini yaralama davranışlarından etkilendiğini belirtmiştir. Otizme özel yineleyici bir davranış yoktur ama yalnızca otizmde bu davranışlara çok sık rastlanır ve şiddetleri daha fazladır. Diğer belirtiler Otistik bireyler, tanı konmasına neden olmayan ama hem bireyi hem de ailesini etkileyen başka belirtiler de gösterebilir. Bu makalede, ABD’deki dokuz profesyonel ve dört ebeveyn organizasyonunun ortak görüşü verilmiştir. OSB’si olan bireylerin çok küçük bir kısmı, önemsiz bilgilerin ezberlenmesinden, otistik savantların olağanüstü yeteneklerine kadar değişen bir yelpazede sıradışı yetenekler sergiler. Algısal uyaranlara karşı alışılmadık tepkiler otistik çocuklarda daha yaygın ve belirgindir ancak algısal belirtilerin otizmi diğer gelişim bozukluklarından ayırdığına dair yeterli kanıt bulunmamaktadır. Bu tepkilere çocuklarda daha sık rastlanır: Otistik yetişkinlerde görülmemesine rağmen, otistik çocuklarda dokunarak algılama bozuklukları olduğunu gösteren birkaç çalışma vardır. Aynı çalışmalar otistik erişkinlerin karmaşık hafıza ve fikir yürütme konularında daha çok sorunları olduğunu göstermiştir; bu sorunlar yetişkinlerde daha belirgindir. Çeşitli çalışmalar, kas güçsüzlüğü (hipotoni), kaba motor disfonksiyon (apraksi) ve parmak uçlarında yürüme gibi değişik motor bozukluklara rastlandığını göstermiştir; OSB’de şiddetli motor bozukluklar görülmez. Atipik yeme davranışı OSB’si olan çocukların dörtte üçünde görülür ve eskiden tanı koymada bir gösterge olarak kullanılırdı. Seçicilik en yaygın sorundur, ama yeme ritüelleri ve yemeği reddetmek gibi sorunlarda ortaya çıkabilir; bunlar yetersiz beslenme ile sonuçlanmaz. Bazı otistik çocuklarda gastrointestinal (Gİ) semptomlar görülse de otistik çocukların normalden daha fazla Gİ sorunları olduğunu destekleyecek yeterli basılı veri bulunmamaktadır; çalışmalar çelişkili sonuçlar vermektedir ve Gİ sorunları ile OSB arasındaki bağlantı tam olarak belli değildir. Gelişimsel bozuklukları olan çocuklarda uyku sorunlarının çok yaygın olduğu bilinmektedir, eldeki kanıtlara göre OSB’si olan çocukların daha da fazla uyku sorunu bulunduğu görülmüştür. Otistik çocuklar, uykuya dalmakta zorlanma, sık sık geceleri uyanma ve sabahları erken kalkma gibi sorunlarla karşı karşıya kalabilmektedirler. Dominick et al. OSB’si olan çocukların üçte ikisinin uyku sorunları olduğunu belirtmiştir. OSB’si olan çocukların ebeveynlerinin stres düzeyleri çok yüksektir. OSB’si olan çocukların kardeşlerinin, OSB’den etkilenen kardeşe daha büyük ilgi beslediği ve daha az çatışma içine girdikleri belirtilmiştir. Bu kardeşler erişkin olduklarında kardeşlik ilişkilerinin zayıflaması ve olumsuz sağlık sorunları yaşama riskleri yüksektir. Nedenleri thumb|left|Delesyon (1), duplikasyon (2) ve inversiyon (3) otizm ile bağlantılı [[kromozom anomalileridir.]] Otizm kalıtımsal kökenlidir ancak kalıtsallığı oldukça karmaşıktır ve OSB’nin kökeninin çoklu gen etkileşimlerinden mi yoksa ender görülen mutasyonlardan mı kaynaklandığı çok açık değildir. İkizler üzerine yapılan araştırmalar, ortak çevre koşulları ve başka genetik ya da tıbbi sendromlar olmadığı varsayıldığında, otizm riskinin %90’ınından fazlasını kalıtsallığın açıkladığını gösterir. Tipik olarak, otizm Mendel (tek gen) mutasyonu, ya da Angelman sendromu veya frajil X sendromu gibi tek kromozom anomalileri ile izlenemez ve OSB ile bağlantılı genetik sendromların yalnızca OSB’ye yol açtığı da gösterilememiştir. Çeşitli genlerde olan mutasyonlar arasında ya da çevre ile mutasyona uğramış genler arasında önemli etkileşimler bulunabilir. Çeşitli genler bunlara aday olarak saptanmıştır ancak her birinin etkisi kendi başına çok küçüktür. Ailelerinde başka otistik olmayan otistik bireylerin çoğu, gen kopya sayısı varyantlarından (Mayoz bölünme sırasında kendiliğinden oluşan delesyon ya da duplikasyonlar) kaynaklanmış olabilir. Dolayısıyla, otizmin önemli bir miktarının kalıtsal olması mümkündür ama kalıtımla geçmemiştir; yani ebeveyn genomunda otizme neden olan mutasyonlar bulunmamaktadır. Doğum kusurlarına yol açan faktörler olan ve otizm riski ile bağlantılı tüm teratojenlerin, gebe kalındıktan sonraki ilk sekiz hafta içinde etkilerinin görüldüğü bildirilmiştir. Bu sonuç, otizmin daha sonra başlama ihtimalini dışarıda tutmasa da otizmin gelişimin çok erken döneminde ortaya çıktığına dair çok güçlü bir kanıttır. Çevresel nedenler ile ilgili kanıtlar bilimsel olarak bulunmasa da detaylı araştırmalar yapılmaktadır. Otizmin oluşmasına ya da kötüleşmesine neden olduğu ileri sürülen çevresel faktörler arasında bazı besinler, bulaşıcı hastalıklar, ağır metaller, solventler, Dizel egzoz gazı, PCBler, plastik ürünlerde kullanılan ftalatlar ve fenoller, pestisitler, bromine alev geciktiriciler, alkol, sigara içme, yasadışı uyuşturucular, ve aşılar bulunur. Ebeveynler çocuklarındaki otistik belirtilerin ilk olarak rutin aşılanma sırasında farkına varsa da MMR aşısı anlaşmazlığı|MMR aşısı (kızamık, kızamıkçık, kabakulak aşısı) ve otizm arasında nedensel bağ bulunmadığını gösteren çok sayıda bilimsel kanıt bulunmaktadır.Aşılar ve otizm: * * İşleyişi Yaygın araştırmalara rağmen otizmin nasıl oluştuğu iyi anlaşılamamıştır. İşleyişi iki alana ayrılabilir: Otizm ile ilgili beyin yapıları ve süreçlerinin patofizyolojisi ve beyin yapıları ile davranışlar arasında bulunan nöropsikolojik bağlar. Davranışların birçok patofizyolojisi olduğu görünmektedir. Patofizyoloji thumb|Otizm beynin birçok bölümünü etkiler. Otizmin beyin işlevsel sistemlerinin çoğunu ya da tümünü etkileyen gelişimsel faktörlerden kaynaklandığı, ve beyin gelişimini bozduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Nöroanatomik araştırmalar ve teratojenler ile olan bağlantılar, gebe kalındıktan kısa süre sonra beyin gelişimini değiştirmesinin otizmin işleyişinde önemli rol oynadığını göstermektedir. Bu yerel anomali beyinde, çevresel faktörlerin de önemli derecede etkilediği bir dizi patolojik olguya yol açar. Her ne kadar insan beyninin ana yapısı ile ilgili olsa da, hemen hemen tüm postmortem araştırmalar aynı zamanda zekâ geriliği olan bireylerde yapıldığından sonuç çıkarmak çok zordur. Beyin ağırlığı, hacmi ve kafa çevresi otistik çocuklarda genelde daha büyüktür. Patolojik erken aşırı büyümenin hücresel ve moleküler temelleri gibi aşırı büyümüş sinir sistemlerinin, otizmin karakteristik belirtilerinin sebebi olup olmadığı bilinmemektedir. Güncel varsayımlar şöyledir: * Önemli beyin bölgelerinde yerel aşırı bağlantıya neden olan nöron fazlalığı. * Gebeliğin başlarında bozulmuş nöron göçü * Dengesiz uyarıcı-kısıtlayıcı ağlar. * Sinaps ve dendritik dalların anormal oluşumu. Bağışıklık sistemi ve sinir sistemi arasındaki etkileşimler embriyonik gelişimin başlarında başlar ve başarılı bir sinir sitemi gelişimi dengeli bir bağışıklık sistemi tepkisine bağlıdır. Otistik çocuklarda kötü ayarlanmış bağışıklık tepkileri ile uyumlu çeşitli belirtiler olduğu, araştırmalarda belirtilmiştir. Sinir sisteminin gelişiminin kritik dönemlerinde anormal bağışıklık sistemi aktivitesinin OSB’nin bazı türlerinin işleyişinin bir parçası olabilmesi mümkündür. OSB’den başka hastalıklarda görülen otoantikorlar patoloji ile bağlantılı değildir ve OSB’de her zaman bulunmazlar. Dolayısıyla bağışıklık sistemi bozuklukları ile otizm arasındaki ilişki net değildir ve tartışma konusudur. Otizmde, özellikle kanda yüksek serotonin düzeyleri gibi çeşitli nörotransmitter anomalileri tespit edilmiştir. Bunların yapısal ya da davranışsal anormaliklere neden olup olmadığı belli değildir. Ayrıca doğuştan metabolizma bozukluklarının bazıları otizm ile ilşkilidir ancak muhtemelen vakaların %5’inden azında rastlanır. Otizmin ayna nöron sistemi (ANS) teorisi, ANS’nin gelişimindeki bozuklukların taklide engel olduğunu ve otizmin ana özellikleri olan sosyal bozukluklara ve iletişim zorluklarına yol açtığını ileri sürer. ANS, bir hayvan bir eylemde bulunduğunda ya da kendi türünden bir hayvan aynı eylemi yaptığında işleyen bir sistemdir. ANS, başkalarının eylemlerinin, niyetlerinin ve duygularının somut simülasyonu yoluyla davranışlarını modellemeye olanak sağlayarak, bireyin başkalarını anlamasına yardımcı olabilir.ANS ve otizm: * * Bu varsayımı test eden birkaç çalışma, OSB’si olan bireylerin ANS bölgelerinde yapısal anormallikler olduğunu göstermiştir. Asperger sendromu olanlarda taklidin oluştuğu çekirdek devrede gecikme gibi bu anormalliklerin varlığıyla birlikte, OSB’li çocuklarda azalmış ANS aktivitesiyle belirtilerin şiddeti arasında bir bağıntı (korelasyon) olduğu gösterilmiştir. Ancak, otistiklerin, ANS dışında bulunan birçok bölgelerinde de anormal beyin aktiviteleri bulunur ve ANS teorisi otistik çocukların bir hedef ya da amaç içeren taklit görevlerindeki normal performanslarını açıklamaz. Otistik erişkinler üzerinde 2008 yılında yapılan bir araştırma, sosyal ve duygusal yönlendirme ile ilgili geniş beyin ağı olan ön dikkat sisteminde işlevsel düzenin değiştiğini ama dikkati toplama ve hedefe yönelik düşünme ile ilgili arka dikkat sisteminin bozulmamış olduğunu göstermiştir. 2008 yılına ait bir beyin görüntüleme araştırması, singulat girusta OSB’li bireylere özgü bir dizi sinyal bulunduğunu ortaya çıkardı. thumb|[[İşlevsel manyetik rezonans görüntüleme otizmin bağlantı azlığı teorisini destekleyen bazı kanıtlar sağlar.]] Otizmin düşük bağlantı teorisi, otizmde üst düzey nöral bağlantıların ve senkronizasyonunun düşük işlevselliğinin bulunduğunu ve bunların yanı sıra alt düzey süreçlerin de fazlalığını varsayar. Bu teoriyi destekleyen kanıtlar otistik bireyler üzerinde yapılan işlevsel sinir sistemi görüntüleme araştırmaları ile bulunmuştur. Bir beyin dalgası araştırması da OSB’li erişkinlerin korteksinde yerel aşırı bağlantı olduğunu ve frontal lob ile korteksin diğer bölgeleri arasında zayıf işlevsel bağlantılar olduğunu göstermiştir. Diğer kanıtlar, düşük bağlantıların korteksin her iki hemisferinde olduğunu ve otizmin assosiasyon korteksinin bir bozukluğu olduğunu gösterir. Nöropsikoloji Otistik beyinler ve davranışlar arasındaki bağlantılar arasında iki ana bilişsel teori kategorisi önerilmiştir. İlk kategori sosyal kavramada görülen eksikler üzerine yoğunlaşır. Aşırı sistemlilik varsayımına göre otistik bireyler sistematik davranışlarda bulunabilir yani içsel olaylarla başaçıkabilmek için içsel hareket kuralları geliştirebilir ama diğer faktörler tarafından oluşturulan olaylarla başaçıkabilmek için empati yapmakta daha az başarılıdırlar. Bu varsayım aşırı erkek beyni teorisini genişletir. Bu teori, otizmin, psikometrik olarak empatiden çok sistematikte başarılı olan bireyler olarak tanımlanan erkek beyninin aşırı bir durumu olduğunu varsayar. Bu da daha önceki zihin teorisi ile ilişkilidir. Zihin teorisi, otistik davranışın, bireyin zihinsel durumlarını kendisine ya da başkasına yükleme yetisinin olmamasından ortaya çıktığını varsayar. Zihin teorisi, başkalarının güdüleri hakkında yorum yürütme ile ilgili Sally ve Anne testine otistik çocukların verdiği atipik cevaplarla desteklenir ve otizmin ayna nöron sistemi teorisi ile örtüşür. İkinci kategori sosyallik dışı ve genel süreçler üzerine yoğunlaşır. Kendini yönetme sistemi fonksiyon bozukluğu teorisi otistik davranışın esneklik, planlama ve diğer yönetsel fonksiyonlarda bulunan eksikliklerden kaynaklandığını varsayar. Teorinin güçlü yanı stereotipik davranışları ve sınırlı ilgiyi öngörmesidir; zayıf yanı ise küçük otistik çocuklarda yönetsel fonksiyon bozukluklarının bulunmamasıdır. Zayıf merkezî tutarlılık teorisi, büyük resmi görmede sınırlı yeteneğin otizmin merkezî bozukluğunun temelinde yattığını varsayar. Teorinin kuvvetli bir yanı, otistik insanların performansındaki zirveleri ve özel yetenekleri öngörmesidir. Bağlantılı bir teori olan genişlemiş algısal fonksiyon teorisi, daha çok otistik bireylerde yerel olarak yönlenmiş ve algısal işlemlerin üstünlüğü üzerine yoğunlaşır. Bu teoriler otizmin düşük bağlantı teorisi ile örtüşür. İki kategori de kendi başına tatmin edici değildir; sosyal bilişim teorileri otizmin katı ve yineleyici davranışını kolayca açıklayamaz, sosyallik dışı teoriler de sosyal bozukluğu ve iletişim zorluklarını açıklamakta zorluk çeker. Karşılaşılan bozuklukların çoğu üzerine kurulmuş birleşik bir teori daha yararlı olabilir. Tarama OSD’si olan çocukların ebeveynlerinin yaklaşık yarısı çocuklarının sıradışı davranışlarını 18 aylıktan itibaren, yaklaşık beşte dördü de yaklaşık 24 aylıktan itibaren farkederler. Tedaviyi geciktirmek uzun süreli sonuçlarda etkili olacağından, aşağıdaki belirtilerden herhangi birini gösteren çocukların bir uzman tarafından zaman geçirmeden değerlendirilmesi gerekir: * 12 aylığa gelindiğinde çocuğun hiç gevelemeye başlamaması. * 12 aylığa gelindiğinde el işaretlerinin yokluğu (parmakla gösterme, el sallama, vb.) * 16 aylığa gelindiğinde tek bir kelime bile edilmemesi. * 24 aylığa gelindiğinde hiç kendiliğinden iki kelimelik konuşma olmaması ( ekolali dışında.) * Herhangi bir yaşta dil ya da sosyal becerilerden herhangi birinin kaybı. American Academy of Pediatrics (Amerikan Pediatri Akademisi) tüm çocukların, 18 ve 24 aylık doktor muayeneleri sırasında otizme özel tarama testleri ile OSB için taranmasını önermektedir. Buna karşılık UK National Screening Committee (Birleşik Krallık Ulusal Sağlık Taraması Komitesi), tarama araçlarının tamamen onaylanmadığı ve etkinlikleri için yeterli kanıt bulunmadığı için genel popülasyonda OSB taraması yapılmamasını önermektedir. Tarama araçlarının arasında Modified Checklist for Autism in Toddlers (M-CHAT) (Yürüme çağındaki bebeklerde otizm için değiştirilmiş kontrol listesi), Otistik Özellikler için Erken Tarama Anketi ve İlk Yıl Envanteri gibi araçlar bulunur. M-CHAT ve öncülü CHAT hakkındaki ilk veriler, 18-30 aylık çocuklarda, en iyi klinik ortamlarda kullanıldığını ve düşük hassasiyeti (çok yanlış negatif) ama iyi belirliliği (düşük yanlış pozitif) olduğunu göstermektedir. Bir kültürün normlarına göre (örneğin göz teması normları), geliştirilmiş tarama araçları farklı bir kültürde kullanıldığında uygun olmayabilir. Otizm için genetik tarama henüz pratik değildir. Tanı Otizm tanısı, nedenine ya da işleyişine göre değil, davranışlara göre yapılmaktadır. DSM-IV-TR’de otizmin toplamda en az altı belirti gösterdiği tanımlanır; bu belirtilerin en az ikisi sosyal etkileşimde nitel bozukluk, en az bir tanesi iletişimde nitel bozukluk ve en az bir tanesi de sınırlı ve yineleyici davranış olmalıdır. Örnek belirtiler arasında, sosyal ve duygusal karşılıklılık eksikliği, dilin stereotipik ve yineleyici kullanımı ya da idiosinkratik (kişiye özgü) dil kullanımı ve nesnelerin parçaları ile ısrarlı olarak ilgilenme bulunur. Sosyal etkileşimde, sosyal iletişimde kullanılan dilde, ya da sembolik ve hayalî oyunlarda görülen anormallikler ve gecikmelerin ortaya çıkışı üç yaşından önce olmalıdır. Ne Rett sendromu ne de çocukluğun dezintegratif bozukluğu bu belirtileri daha iyi açıklamamalıdır. ICD-10 hemen hemen aynı tanımlamayı kullanır. Tanı koymak için çeşitli araçlar bulunur. Bunlardan, otizm araştırmasında sıklıkla kullanılan ikisi ebeveyn ile görüşmeden oluşan Otizm Tanı Görüşmesi – Gözden Geçirilmiş (ADI-R) ve çocuk ile etkileşim ve gözlemi içeren Otizm Tanı Gözlem Ölçeğidir. Çocukluk Otizmini Derecelendirme Ölçeği (CARS) klinik ortamlarda çocuğu gözlemlemeyi temel alır ve otizmin şiddetini belirlemek için yaygın olarak kullanılır. Çocuk doktoru genellikle çocuğun gelişim tarihçesini alarak ve çocuğu fiziksel muayeneden geçirerek bir ön inceleme yapar. Eğer izin verilirse, tanı ve değerlendirmeler OSB uzmanlarının yardımıyla yapılır. Bunun için standart araçlar kullanılarak bilişsel, iletişimsel, ailevi ve diğer faktörler değerlendirilir ve gözlemlenir, ayrıca bağlantılı tıbbi durumlar göz önüne alınır. Bu aşamada OSB için ayırıcı tanı, ayrıca zekâ geriliği, duyma kaybı ve Landau-Kleffner sendromu gibi bir gelişimsel dil bozukluğunu da içermelidir. OSB için bazen 14 aylık iken tanı konabilir ama tanı ilk üç yaş için giderek daha kararlı olur. Yani bir yaşında OSB tanı kriterlerine uyan bir çocuğun, üç yaşında bu kriterlere uyan bir çocuğa göre yaşamının ileriki dönemlerinde bu belirtileri göstermeme olasılığı daha fazladır. Birleşik Krallık’ta National Autism Plan for Children (Çocuklar İçin Ulusal Otizm Planı) ilk şikâyetlerden itibaren tanının konması ve değerlendirme için en çok 30 hafta süreyi önerir ama uygulamada çok az vaka bu kadar hızlı değerlendirilebilir. ABD’de 2006 yılında yapılan bir araştırma bir uzman tarafından yapılan ilk değerlendirmenin ortalama 48 aylık iken yapıldığını ve resmî OSB tanısının ortalama 61 aylık iken, yani ortalamada 13 aylık bir fark ile konulduğunu göstermektedir. Bu süreler önerilen sürelerin çok üzerindedir. Medikal genetik değerlendirmeler, özellikle diğer belirtiler genetik bir neden olduğuna işaret ediyorsa, OSB tanısı konduktan sonra sıklıkla yapılır. Her ne kadar genetik teknoloji, klinik genetikçilerin vakaların tahmini %40’ını genetik nedenlere bağlamasına olanak verse de, ABD ve Birleşik Krallık’ta fikir birliği yönergeleri yüksek çözünürlüklü kromozom ve frajil X testi ile sınırlıdır. Yeni genetik testler ortaya çıktıkça, çeşitli etik, yasal ve sosyal sorunlar ortaya çıkacaktır. Otizmin genetik karmaşıklığı göz önüne alındığında, testlerin piyasaya çıkması, bu test sonuçlarının nasıl kullanılacağının anlaşılmasından önce olacaktır. Metabolik ve sinir sistemi görüntüleme testleri bazen yararlı olur ama rutin olarak kullanılmazlar. Marjinal vakalarda, otizm varken tanı konulamaması ya da yanlışlıkla otizm tanısı konması sorunları ile karşılaşılabilir. Son zamanlarda artan OSB vakalarının nedeni de tanı uygulamalarında yapılan değişikliklerdir. İlaç ile tedavi seçeneklerinin tanınırlığının artması ve sağlanan yararların genişlemesi OSB tanısının konmasını teşvik etmiş, dolayısıyla da belirgin olmayan belirtileri olan çocuklara da otizm tanısı konmuştur. Buna karşın, tarama ve tanı koymanın maliyeti ve bunun karşılanmasının zorluğu tanı konmasını geciktirmekte ve engellemektedir. Görme kaybı olanlarda otizm tanısı koymak oldukça zor olmaktadır çünkü hem tanı kriterlerinin bir kısmı görme ile ilgilidir hem de yaygın körlük belirtileri ile otizm belirtilerinin bazıları örtüşür. Psikopatolojiler Otizm ile birlikte hasta üzerinde oluşan çeşitli psikopatolojiler şunlardır: * Aleksitimi (duygu körlüğü): Duygu algılama zaafı fazladır. * Dikkat: dış uyarılardam kaynaklanan dürtüsellik ve hiperaktivite * Kromozom: kromozom anormallikleri vardır. * Depresyon, Fobik bozukluklar, post-travmatik stres bozuklukları, OKB'ler, yemek yeme bozuklıkları, uykusuzluk gibi çeşitli ek sorunlar hastada yaygın olabilir. Burda erken tanı çok önemli kılmaktadır. * Epilepsi, bu durum kendiliğinden defalarca bilinmeyen bir nedenle nedeniyle değil, en az iki nöbet meydana geldiğinde anlaşlır. * Frajil-X sendromu: * Öğrenme bozukluğu, özel beceri ve açıkları ile karakterize bir neuropsycholgisches sendromu. * Prosopagnosia (yüz körlüğü): hasta tanıma zorluğu ile karşı karşıyadır. Buna gördüğü bireyleri tanıma zorluğu çeken otist birylerde ilave edilebilir. * Tourette sendromu Tic görünümü ile karakterize bir nöropsikiyatrik durumdur. * Tuberoskleroz ve malformasyonlar ve beyin, deri değişiklikleri tümörleri genellikle iyi huylu tümörler diğer organ sistemleri ile ilişkili sık epileptik nöbetler ve zihinsel engelli tarafından klinik olarak karakterize genetik bir hastalıktır. Başa çıkma Tedavinin ana amaçları, ilgili bozuklukları ve ailenin çektiği sıkıntıyı azaltmak ve yaşam kalitesi ile işlevsel bağımsızlığı artırmaktır. En iyi tedavi yöntemi diye bir şey yoktur ve genellikle tedavi çocuğun gereksinimlerine göre ayarlanır. Küçük yaşlarda yoğun ve sürekli eğitim programları ve davranış terapileri çocukların kendine bakabilme, sosyal ve iş yetileri kazanabilmesine yardımcı olur ve sıklıkla işlevselliği artırır, belirtilerin şiddetini ve uyumsuz davranışları azaltır. İki ile üç yaş arasında müdahale etmenin çok önemli olduğu iddiaları kanıtlanamamıştır. Geçerli yaklaşımlar arasında uygulamalı davranış analizi, gelişimsel modeller, yapısal öğretme, konuşma ve dil terapisi, sosyal yetiler terapisi ve ergoterapi bulunur. Eğitsel müdahalelerin çocuklar üzerinde biraz etkili olduğu görülmüştür, yoğun uygulamalı davranış analizi tedavisinin okulöncesi çocuklarda toptan işlevliliği artırdığı gösterilmiştir ve küçük çocukların entelektüel performanslarını geliştirmek için yararlıdır. Erişkinler için uygulanan programların etkinliği üzerine yapılmış olan sınırlı araştırmalar farklı sonuçlar gösterir. OSB ile ilgili sorunları tedavi etmek için birçok ilaç kullanılmaktadır. ABD’de OSB tanısı konan çocuklardan yarısından fazlasına psikotrop ilaçlar ya da antikonvulsanlar reçete ile verilmektedir, bunların arasında en yaygın ilaç sınıfları antidepresanlar, stimülanlar ve antipsikotiklerdir. Antipsikotiklerin dışında, OSB’li erişkinler ve yeniyetmeler için ilaç tedavilerinin etkinliği ve güvenliği üzerine yetersiz sayıda güvenilir araştırma bulunmaktadır.İlaç tedavileri üzerine araştırma eksikliği: * * OSB’li bir kişi ilaçlara atipik tepkiler verebilir, ilaçların ters etkisi olabilir ve bilinen hiçbir ilaç otizmin ana belirtileri olan sosyal ve iletişimsel bozuklukları dindirmez. Birçok alternatif terapi ve müdahale yöntemi bulunsa da, bunların çok azı bilimsel araştırmalarla desteklenmektedir.Müdahaleler için destek eksikliği: * * * Tedavi yaklaşımlarının yaşam kalitesi kapsamında çok az deneysel desteği bulunur ve birçok program öngörüsel geçerlilik ve gerçek dünyaya uygunluk gibi konuları kapsamayan başarı ölçütleri üzerine yoğunlaşır. Hizmet sağlayıcıları için bilimsel kanıtların, tedavi programı pazarlama, eğitimi sağlama ve ebeveyn istekleri kadar önemli olmadığı görülmektedir. Melatonin gibi birçok alternatif tedavi yönteminin, yalnızca hafif ters etkileri olsa da 2008 yılında yapılan bir araştırmada kazein kullanılmayan diyetin otistik çocuklarda önemli ölçüde kemiklerin ince olmasına neden olduğu bulunmuştur, ve yanlış yapılan bir keleyşın terapisi sonucu 2005 yılında beş yaşında bir otistik çocuk ölmüştür. Otizm tedavisi pahalıdır ve doğrudan olmayan maliyet oldukça yüksektir. ABD’de yapılan bir çalışma 2000 yılında doğmuş birisi için yaklaşık %10 tıbbi bakım, %30 fazladan eğitim ve %60 kayıp ekonomik verimlilik ile ortalama masrafın 3,2 milyon ABD doları olduğunu göstermiştir. Kamu destekli programlar genellikle herhangi bir çocuk için yetersiz kalmakta ya da uygun olmamakta, tıbbi ya da terapi içerikli masraflar aileler için ekonomik sorunlara neden olmaktadır.; ABD’de 2008 yılında yapılan bir çalışma OSB’li çocukları olan ailelerin yıllık gelirinde ortalama %14’lük bir kayıp olduğunu göstermiştir. Çocukluk döneminden sonra karşılaşılan ana konular ise, evde bakım, iş eğitimi ve yerleştirme, cinsellik, sosyal yetiler ve miras planlamasıdır. Prognoz Otizmin çaresi yoktur. Çocuklar bazen yoğun bakımdan sonra, bazen bakım görmeden düzelebilmektedir ama bunun ne kadar sıklıkta olduğu bilinmemektedir. Otistik birçok çocuğun sosyal desteği, anlamlı ilişkileri, gelecekte iş olanakları yoktur ve kendi geleceklerini şekillendiremezler. Her ne kadar ana zorluklar kalsa da çocukluk ilerledikçe belirtiler ara sıra daha az şiddetli hâle gelir. Az sayıda yüksek kaliteli araştırma uzun dönem prognoz üzerinedir. Bazı erişkinler iletişim yetilerinde mütevazı oranda gelişme gösterir, ama bir kısmı da kötüleşir; orta yaştan sonraki otizm üzerine hiçbir araştırma yapılmamıştır. Altı yaşından önce dil yetisine ulaşma, IQ’su 50’nin üzerinde olma ve iş yetisi edinme, ilerisi için daha iyi sonuçlar verebilmektedir; ama şiddetli otizmi olanların bağımsız yaşamaları pek mümkün değildir. Birleşik Krallık’ta 2004 yılında yapılan bir araştırmada, 1980 yılından önce otistik tanısı konmuş ve IQ’su 50’nin üzerinde olan 68 erişkinin %12’sinin önemli bir bağımsızlık kazandığını, %10’unun arkadaşları olduğunu, çalıştığını ama biraz desteğe ihtiyacı olduğunu, %19’unun biraz bağımsız olduğunu ama genellikle evde yaşadığını ve gündelik yaşamında önemli desteğe ve bakıma ihtiyacı olduğunu, %46’sının OSB üzerine uzmanlaşmış kurumlarda kaldığını ve çok sınırlı otonomileri olup önemli ölçüde destek gördüğünü ve %12’sinin de hastanede bakım altında olduğunu göstermiştir. İsveç’te 78 erişkin üzerinde 2005 yılında yapılan ve düşük IQ’sü olanların da bulunduğu araştırmada daha kötü bir prognoz çıkmıştır; örneğin yalnızca %4'ün bağımsızlığını kazanabildiği görülmüştür. Kanada’da 2008 yılında okulöncesi dönemde otizm tanısı konmuş 48 genç erişkin üzerinde yapılan araştırma sonucunda, zayıf (%46), orta (%32), iyi (%17) ve çok iyi(%4) olarak çıkmış; yalnızca %56’sının genellikle gönüllü ya da yarı zamanlı işe girdiği görülmüştür. Tanı uygulamalarında değişiklikler ve etkin erken müdahalenin artan kullanılabilirliği bu araştırmaların sonuçlarının yakın zamanda tanı konmuş çocuklar için de geçerli olup olmayacağına açıklık getirmemektedir. Epidemiyoloji thumb|right|ABD’de bildirilen otizm vakalarının sayısı 1996-2005 arasında önemli ölçüde artış göstermektedir. Otizmin [[prevalansından kaynaklanan büyümenin ne olduğu bilinmemektedir.]] En güncel araştırmalar otizmin prevalansını 1.000 kişiye 1-2, OSB’nin prevalansını da 1.000 kişiye 6 kadar tahmin etmektedir.; yetersiz veri nedeniyle, bu rakamlar OSB’nin gerçek prevalansını az tahmin etmiş olabilir. YGB-BTA OSB’nin büyük çoğunluğunu oluşturur, Asperger sendromu yaklaşık 1.000 kişi için 0,3 kadardır ve diğer OSB türleri oldukça ender görülür. Bildirilen otizm vakaları 1990’larda ve 2000’lerin başında oldukça önemli oranda artış gösterdi. Bu artışın nedeni büyük oranda tanı uygulamalarında, başvurulan modellerde, hizmetlerin ulaşılabilirliğinde, tanı yaşında ve kamu bilincinde olan değişikliklere yorulabilir,Tanı uygulamalarında değişiklikler: * * yine de şu anda tanımlanamamış çevresel faktörler gözardı edilmemelidir. Aynı dönemde otizmin prevalansının artıp artmadığı bilinmemektedir. Prevalanstaki bir artış, genetik üzerine yoğunlaşmaktan çok çevresel faktörleri değiştirmek için daha çok dikkat edilmesi gerektiğini gösterecektir. Otizm riski, çeşitli prenatal ve perinatal faktörlerle bağlantılıdır. Risk faktörleri üzerine 2007 yılında yapılan bir araştırmada, ilerlemiş annelik yaşı, ilerlemiş babalık yaşı ve annenin Avrupa ile Kuzey Amerika dışında doğmuş olması gibi ebeveyn özellikleri ile de bağlantılar bulunmuştur. Ayrıca düşük doğum ağırlığı, kısa gebelik süresi ve doğum sırasında hipoksi gibi doğuma bağlı faktörlerin de bağlantısı olduğu görülmüştür. Otizm çeşitli diğer durumlarla da bağlantılıdır: * Genetik bozukluklar: Otizm vakalarının yaklaşık %10-15’inin nedeni tanımlanabilir Mendel (tek gen) mutasyonu, kromozom anomalileri, ya da diğer genetik sendromlardır ve OSB çeşitli genetik bozukluklarla bağlantılıdır. * Zekâ geriliği: Büyük Britanya’da 2001 yılında 26 otistik çocuk üzerinde yapılan bir araştırma, %30’unun zekâsının normal düzeyde (IQ’su 70’in üzerinde) olduğunu, %50’sinin orta derece zekâ geriliğine, %20’sinin de aşırı zekâ geriliğine (IQ’su 35’in altında) sahip olduğunu göstermiştir. Otizm dışındaki OSB için bu bağlantı daha zayıftır: Aynı çalışma YGB-BTA ya da Asperger sendromu olan 65 çocuğun yaklaşık %94’ünün normal zekâ düzeyine sahip olduğunu göstermiştir. * Erkeklik: Erkek çocukların otizme yakalanma riski kız çocuklardan daha yüksektir. OSB cinsiyet oranı ortalama 4,3/1’dir ve bilişsel bozuklukla büyük değişiklik gösterir: zekâ geriliğinde 2/1, zekâ geriliği olmadığında ise 5,5/1’dir. * Epilepsi: Bu durum, yaşa, bilişsel düzeye ve dil bozukluğunun türüne göre çeşitlilik arz eder. * Çeşitli metabolik bozukluklar, fenilketonüri gibi, otistik belirtilerle bağlantılıdır. Tarihçe Otizmin adı konmadan çok önce otistik semptomlar ve tedavisi tanımlanmıştır. Martin Luther’in eserlerinde şiddetli derecede otistik olabilecek olan 12 yaşında bir erkek çocuğun öyküsü vardır. Luther’in yazıcısı Johannes Mathesius’a göre Luther çocuğun şeytan tarafından ruhuna girilmiş, ruhsuz bir et parçası olduğunu düşünmüş ve boğulmasını önermiştir. 1798’de yakalanmış yabani bir çocuk olan Aveyronlu Victor, otizmin çeşitli belirtilerini göstermiştir; tıp öğrencisi Jean Itard, sosyal bağlar kurmasına ve taklit yoluyla konuşmasını sağlamaya yarayan davranışsal bir programla çocuğu tedavi etmiştir. Neo-Latin autismus sözcüğü İsviçreli psikiyatr Eugen Bleuler tarafından şizofreninin belirtilerini tanımlarken 1910 yılında türetilmiştir. Bleuler sözcüğü Yunanca autos (αὐτός, kendi anlamında) sözcüğünden türetmiş ve kişinin kendisine olan hastalıklı hayranlığı anlamında kullanmıştır: "Dışarıdan gelen herhangi bir etkinin dayanılmaz bir rahatsızlık vermesine karşın hastanın fantezilerine otistik çekilmesi." Otizm sözcüğü günümüzdeki anlamında ilk defa 1938 yılında Viyana Üniversite Hastanesi’nden Hans Asperger tarafından çocuk psikolojisi üzerine verdiği Almanca bir derste Bleuler’in "otistik psikopatlar" terminolojisi ile kullanılmıştır. Asperger, günümüzde Asperger sendromu olarak bilinen bir OSB türünü araştırıyordu, ancak bu sendrom çeşitli nedenlerden ötürü 1981’e kadar ayrı bir tanı olarak tanınmamıştır. Johns Hopkins Hastanesi’nden Leo Kanner 1943 yılında çarpıcı davranışsal benzerlikler gösteren 11 çocuk hakkında yazdığı raporunda ilk olarak erken infantil otizm terimini kullanmıştır. Kanner’in ilk makalesinde tanımlanan, özellikle "otistik yalnızlık" ve "tekdüzelikte ısrar" gibi özelliklerin hemen hemen tümü hâlâ otistik spektrum bozukluklarının tipik özellikleri olarak görülmektedir. Kanner’in, terimi Asperger’den bağımsız olarak kullanıp kullanmadığı bilinmemektedir. Kanner'in otizm sözcüğünü tekrar kullanması yıllarca "infantil şizofreni" gibi terminoloji karmaşasına yol açtı ve 20. yüzyılın ortalarında çocuk psikiyatrisinin anne yoksunluğu üzerine yoğunlaşması, otizmin, "buzdolabı annelere" çocuğun tepkisi olduğu gibi yanlış kanılara yol açtı. 1960’ların sonundan başlayarak otizmin, yaşam boyu sürdüğünü, zekâ geriliği, şizofreni ve diğer gelişimsel bozukluklardan farkını ve ebeveynleri aktif terapi programlarına katmanın getirdiği faydaları göstererek ayrı bir sendrom olduğu kabul edildi. 1970’lerin ortalarına kadar otizmde genetiğin rolü üzerine çok az kanıt bulunmaktaydı ancak günümüzde otizmin tüm psikiyatrik durumlar içinde en kalıtsal olanı olduğu düşünülmektedir. Ebeveyn organizasyonlarının ortaya çıkışı ve çocukluk OSB’si hakkındaki sosyal stigmanın yıkılması ile birlikte OSB’nin etkileri, sınırları ve tedavisi hakkında görüşler büyük ölçüde etkilenmiştir. Genel Ağ, otistik bireylere başa çıkmakta zorlandıkları sözsüz işaretlerden ve duygusal paylaşımdan bağımsız olarak çevrimiçi topluluklara katılmalarına ve uzaktan çalışmalarına yardımcı olmuştur. Otizmin sosyolojik ve kültürel yönleri gelişmiştir; topluluk içinde bazıları bir çare aramakta, diğerleri ise otizmin varolmanın yalnızca başka bir yolu olduğuna inanmaktadır. Kaynakça Dış bağlantılar * İLODER İleri Otizm ve Engelliler Derneği * TODEV Türkiye Otistiklere Destek ve Eğitim Vakfı * ODER Otistik Çocukları Koruma ve Yönlendirme Derneği * OTİZM VAKFI * * Connections to autism resources at the National Dissemination Center for Children with Disabilities af:Outisme ar:توحد az:Autizm bat-smg:Autėzmos be:Аўтызм be-x-old:Аўтызм bg:Аутизъм bn:আত্মসংবৃতি br:Aotism bs:Autizam ca:Autisme cs:Autismus cy:Awtistiaeth da:Autisme de:Autismus dv:އޯޓިޒަމް el:Αυτισμός en:Autism eo:Aŭtismo es:Autismo et:Autism eu:Autismo fa:درخودماندگی fi:Autismi fr:Autisme ga:Uathachas gl:Autismo he:אוטיזם קלאסי hi:ऑटिज़्म (आत्मविमोह) hr:Autizam hu:Autizmus hy:Աուտիզմ ia:Autismo id:Autisme io:Autismo is:Einhverfa it:Autismo ja:自閉症 jbo:ka sezga'o jv:Autisme ka:აუტიზმი kk:Аутизм ko:자폐증 ku:Otîzm ky:Аутизм la:Autismus lt:Autizmas lv:Autisms mk:Аутизам ml:ഓട്ടിസം ms:Autisme ne:अटिज्म nl:Autisme no:Autisme pl:Autyzm dziecięcy pt:Autismo ro:Autism ru:Аутизм sh:Autizam simple:Autism sk:Autizmus (uzavretosť) sl:Avtizem sq:Autizmi sr:Autizam su:Autisme sv:Autism sw:Autism ta:மதியிறுக்கம் tg:Дархудмондагӣ th:โรคออทิซึม tl:Autismo uk:Аутизм vi:Tự kỷ wa:Otisse zh:自閉症 *